Their First
by Tensou Akebimaru
Summary: Naruto finally confronts Sakura and she figures out that she does love him. LEMON!


**AN: Hey guys. Just a One Shot with Naruto and Sakura. Warning-Lemon!**

_**Italics-thoughts**_

Uzumaki Naruto was walking down the street towards his apartment thinking about why his pink-haired temptress refused to show him the love he so desperately craved. All he had ever done was be nice and give her everything he had to give.

_That's it! I'm going to see her._

Naruto changed course and began his mad dash to the home of Haruno Sakura.

Sakura had just returned home from a shift at the hospital. All she wanted now was a hot bath and a nice plate of smoked fish and steamed rice. Sakura had recently noticed Naruto's change in demeanor from the normal carefree shinobi, to a brooding and tired man.

_Maybe I should go visit him. Tomorrow's his birthday; I'll take him up on that date he always wanted, but no Ichiraku!_

Sakura was torn from her thoughts by a knock on her door. She almost flipped when she answered it.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you something, Sakura-chan."

"What is it?"

"Sakura-chan, why don't you love me?"

Sakura felt hurt and guilty at the same time. Sakura realized at that instant how deep Naruto's love for her went. She also realized how much she loved Naruto.

"But I do love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto had his head bowed and was staring at his feet but Sakura's words made him look up with pure shock in his eyes.

"What did you say, Sakura-chan?"

"I said I love you, Baka."

Sakura silenced anything else he could've said when she captured his lips in a very deep and passionately hot kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before he closed them and returned the kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and moved his tongue across her lips, practically begging for entrance. She opened her lips and soon their tongues were battling fiercely for dominance, with neither gaining any ground.

Sakura broke the kiss and led Naruto to her bedroom, both of them shedding clothes so that when the door finally closed, they were both stark naked. Naruto was staring so hard that Sakura was about to get nervous when Naruto suddenly kissed her and stole her breath. Naruto pushed his knee in between her legs as he slowly lowered her onto the bed. Sakura's head was spinning in ecstasy as she began to realize how far this was going.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Sakura could only giggle as she deftly flipped them both over and worked her way down Naruto's body. As she reached his manhood, she looked at it for the first time. _Holy crap! I never thought anyone could be this big! _Naruto looked at Sakura and saw the way she was staring at him, causing him to become extremely embarrassed.

"Sakura-chan, is everything alright?"

Without saying a word, Sakura began stroking him, eliciting an animalistic growl from the blonde shinobi. She tentatively licked the head and placed him in her mouth. She began bobbing up and down stroking what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Oh Kami, Sakura-chan! I-I'm cumming."

As he blew, Sakura swallowed as much as she could but with the sheer amount, some of it spilled over onto her face and chest.

"Naruto-kun, I want you now!"

With nothing more to say, Naruto flipped them so that Sakura was lying under him. After positioning himself at her entrance, Naruto slowly began to push when he felt her virgin wall. He gave Sakura a questioning look and when she gave a determined nod he captured her lips and thrusted one final time. Sakura's scream was stifled by the kiss and soon the pain subsided, giving way to pure pleasure. Looking at Naruto, she grinded into him, signaling that it was okay to move. After about thirty minutes, Sakura mewled in between pants.

"I'm cumming, Naruto-kun!"

"Me too, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto started to pull out but Sakura wrapped her legs around his back.

"If I carry anyone's child, I want it to be yours."

Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison as they both hit their climax. Soon after, they both collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms as the two happiest shinobi in all Konohagakure.


End file.
